Silent Hill: Stranger
by DrFumbls
Summary: Awakening just outside of Silent Hill, a young man finds himself thrown into a twisted world of smoke and mirrors. He must face bizarre puzzles and nightmarish creatures in order to... well... I don't really know yet. Story is just kicking off and any advice and criticisms are welcome! OC with maybe a few people featured from the series.
1. Chapter 1: The Road

**Yet again I find myself trying to write a story. This is my first attempt at a Silent Hill fanfic and I hope it goes well.**

**Basically, I am just going to write as if I were in silent hill. The character's name will not be my own, but otherwise his abilities and perspective will be my own besides my foreknowledge of silent hill.**

**You could say this is a mary-sue if you want, but honestly I don't plan for the character to be so. In fact, since the character represents me, there's going to be a lot of freaking out and general wimpiness.**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors or any plot holes in advance, though I doubt much plot will be had since I'm not that good of an author.**

**Finally, SH's theme of the protagonists flaws being mirrored in the world will focus on flaws I see in myself. Pyramid head and most other monsters, besides the ones that were intended to represent flaws everyone has, will be missing. Homecoming and the movies should not have featured pyramid head or any "variation" of him in my opinion, since he was supposed to re[resent the flaws and fears of one specific character.**

**So without further explanation, let's jump right into this. Enjoy.**

My leg is killing me.

Scratch that, my whole body is aching.

I push myself off the dark grey pavement and go into a sitting position. I look down at myself and am glad to see that there's no blood.

I stand up, favoring my left leg a little, and take in my surroundings.

I'm on a long road. Mist obscures the road in each direction, and there are tall trees with dead leaves surrounding me. Strange, the vibrant colors of autumn seem dull and devoid of most of their beautiful colors. Stranger still I realize, its summer isn't it?

I shiver as an ominous tingle goes down my neck.

Wait, where am I? What the hell happened? I ponder the answers to these thoughts as I stand in the road. The last thing I remember is driving to work.

Oh god, I'm late for my first day! I hope there's a good reason that I'm here. Did I do drugs and run off or something? No, my head feels too clear for that.

But how did I get here...

A branch snaps somewhere behind me and I immediately turn around. There's nobody within view.

"Hello? Who's there?" I shout.

Just as I do, I hear the noise of hurried movement through underbrush. I catch a glimpse of a pair of jeans and a shoe.

"Wait! Who are you!" I yell after the person.

Their movement through the woods stop, but I still cannot see them.

"Look, I'm lost. Can you tell me where I am?" I ask as I start to walk down the road towards where I heard them stop. "I didn't mean to startle you or anything, I just woke up in the middle of the road a minute ago and don't know where I am."

Still they say nothing. I suddenly think maybe they are the one who put me here. Maybe they kidnapped me and were leaving me here to get hit by a car!

Wait, that is completely ridiculous I rationalize. Who the he'll would do that.

At this point im in the road near where I last heard them move. Their silence is starting to scare me before a woman's voice finally responds, "What are you doing here?"

It is said with an accusing tone. Clearly they have a problem with my presence and I am a little taken aback by her tone, but I choose to ignore it.

"Like I said, I just woke up a few minutes ago. I don't know where this is or how I got here." I tell the voice. "Can you give me directions to a town or a house? I was supposed to-"

She cuts me off and her words sends off alarms in every nerve of my body:  
"You should leave. Leave as fast as you can before it is too late."

This is immediately followed by a sickening wet thud of what I hope is not a face hitting something hard, and the sound of something being dragged rapidly away through the underbrush.

My senses kick into overdrive as the adrenaline rushes through my body in an instant. I run into the woods where I last heard the woman.  
Behind a tree a little ways in is the start of a trail through the leaves where something was dragged. Streaked through it is the bright crimson of blood, which is rapidly turning dark as the surface of it dries.

I notice it in the tree dripping down the rough brown bark of the tree. It looks as if someone smacked a handful of blood red paint against the bark at head level.

For a second I am scared, but I push that aside. The woman is hurt and being taken by some violent kidnapper.  
I take off, following the trail of decaying leaves and drying blood.

Not for a second do I consider heeding her warning.

**End of chapter one!**

**Thanks a ton for reading, I had a lot of fun just writing this, so I will probably be writing more.**

**Don't worry, he may seem heroic now, but... well I'll let you find out ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Gone Huntin'

**Chapter 2: The Hunter**

**I'm going to write the first few chapters in a row, and see what people think and any criticisms or praise I get before continuing. **

**As far as chapter length, don't expect too many as short as the first one. I simply ended it where I felt a break was needed. Think of it as the opening cut scene.**

**I still don't own Silent Hill, but golly I sure do wish I did. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

This is more blood than anyone could loose and still be alive I'm thinking as I run along the trail of blood.

I remember in the lifeguarding course i took during high school when the instructor brought two pints of water dyed red one day. He poured them out on the ground in the parking lot so we could get a feel for what the dimensions would be.

This has to have been at least twice that.

How long have I been running? How have I not caught up with this person for christs sake! They're dragging a body through the woods and I'm running at a full sprint.

But my lungs are beginning to burn. I dont know how much longer i can keep this up.

How long have I been running? Where the hell am I going?

These thoughts race through my head, but still I keep up my pace as much as I can.

Suddenly the trail cuts through another trail of blood pushed through the leaves.

No, the same trail. I'm being lead in circles.

I'm being tired out. They know I'm here.

They are going to come after me too.

How I know this I can't say, but everything in me tells myself that I am right. That I need to run for help.

As I stand at the crossroads made by the blood, I realize I don't know where I am. Which direction leads back towards the road.

Oh god, from which direction down these trails did I even come from?

I am scared. Fear takes hold of me and pushes everything else out.

I spin, looking in every direction. What if they are just behind a tree waiting for me to let my guard down? They snuck up on that woman without her noticing. They could be-

"Lost, aren't you?" says a voice from behind me.

My scream echoes in the silent forest. I spin around at the same time, out of breath and panting, as I bring my hands up to defend myself from any blows.

In front of me is a man dressed in hunting gear. Over his shoulder is a rifle, and behind him he is dragging a dead deer.

"Sorry if I frightened you pal." he says with a brusque voice. "I was out huntin' and got a little turned round. Then I came up on you out here in the middle of nowhere."

He stares at me, expecting a response maybe, but I can think of nothing to say.

"What are you doing out here?" he finally asks, breaking the silence.

"I- I was following... There was a woman and..." I fumble to find the words to describe what happened.

"Slow down, take your time. You look like you've had one heck of a scare." he tells me.

I take a deep breath to calm myself.

"I woke up on the road a while ago, and there was this woman." I begin. " I asked her for help, but she just told me to leave. Then it sounded as if someone hit her and started dragging her body away."

He ponders this for a second, one hand going under his chin as he scratches his beard.

"Can you tell me what she looked like?" he suddenly asks. He has a more serious expression on his face. I finally look closer at him and see that he is in his fourties. His face is covered with a scraggly beard, and his cap covers almost all the way down to his eyes, which are a pale green.

"No," I respond. "She was hiding behind a tree. I took off following the trail in the leaves, but it crossed itself here. Then you came out if nowhere and scared me."

"Hmm, well I didn't see nobody dragging any bodies beside myself." he says with a chuckle. "You don't suppose you were just imagining her voice and came across where I was dragging this doe?"

He gestures towards the deer behind him. As I look past I see a similar trail to the one I was following; the leaves pushed aside with blood smeared through it's wake.

"No- no there was a bunch of blood on the tree where... where somebody smashed her face against it." I manage to say.

My hand goes up to my mouth at the thought of what happened to that woman. I hadn't stopped to think about it until now. My stomachs churns inside me, and I taste bile in the back of my throat.

"Your not on anything pal, are you?" he asks. "Wait, you said you woke up on the road before. Any idea how you got there?"

"I- no. I don't know how I got there. But we need to hurry, that woman's in danger!" I respond, frustrated at his disbelief.

"I think maybe you were in an accident or something and hit your head funny." he says. "There 'ain't no killers round here. You just need to calm down a bit."

His nonchalantness is infuriating. He just won't believe me. Just thinks I'm some crazy kid who got lost in the woods. If he won't help me, then I'll get help myself.

"Fine, just tell me how to get to town and I'll be on my way. You may not believe me, but the police will, and there's someone out here who needs help."

He looks at me and gives a harumph.

"Well, like I said, you're probably just overreacting, but the roads that way." he says point off to my left. "Once you reach it go down it to your left. That will lead you into town."

"Thank you. I'll be making my way there now." I say, and turn to start walking away.  
After a few steps I realize I don't know what town it is and turn around.

"Hey, what-" I say before I see him already fading into the mist. The last I see of him is the does blank face staring at me as it too fades into the grey...

* * *

**See, that was a bit longer. I might end this writing session here and give it a few days to let my creative juices build up a bit more.**

**There should be less dialogue for in the next few chapters, and definitely more horror and general creepiness. Tell me if I made any mistakes, or if you have any ideas for what should happen. I'm pretty much just writing as I go and have no real plans for the story at the moment. **

**Thank you for reading, I hope you have enjoyed it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3: Road Trip

**Chapter 3: Road Trip**

**I didn't plan to write anymore for a few days, but I got the Silent Hill HD collection for free (gotta love Gamestop's awesome pro rewards) and I am going SH crazy. So of course I have yet to check on the status of the other chapters.**

**Also, I believe I was a little too quick to judge homecoming/downpour/the movies. I do think they are somewhat decent, but are just a disappointment from the awesomeness of the previous games. I mean, I absolutely love the hell out of dead space, so both 2 and 3 were let downs even though they are still amazing games. Which gets me thinking...**

**Anyway, thank you very much for reading. I have never really put any content on the Internet that i am proud of or really put my heart into, and I really want to do that with this fanfic.**

**I also expect to be a bit delayed with chapter updates for a while as my next weeks schedule is: Taking the ASVAB, Enlistment, friends grad party, another friends grad party, my grad party, and starting a full time job which I will be living at. Not to mention the piles of paperwork, helping out my grandparents, raising a puppy, an annoying girlfriend, and the fact I have the Silent Hill HD collection.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, and I do not own Silent Hill or any part of it, besides all the games but shattered memories XD.**

* * *

Somehow I've found my way to the road without getting lost. It only took about five minutes of walking, which leads me to believe that my journey in the forest was a lot smaller than I thought, and that the unknown assailant was taking me on a wild goose chase.

At the time it didn't occurs to me that maybe that it was the hunter, but it didn't seem like he actually was. Wouldn't he have attacked me? though I get the feeling he knew a little more than he was letting on. It actually seemed like he was telling me to just forget about what happened. He tried pretty hard to convince me so at the very least.

But back to my current situation, the road.

The only sound I can hear is my slight breathing and the tapping of my shoes on the pavement. There is no wind, not even the slightest breeze, blowing through the trees. That must be why this damn fog is so thick and persistent.

Speaking of which, why is this fog so ominous? I feel as if it is pushing down on me, but at the same time it seems to only push me forward towards the unknown town. I really wished he had told me the name of it, or at least how far of a walk it would be.

Bored, I pull out my iPod to check the time. 4:19. Something about that sparks my memory, but I assume it was just because it's almost 4:20.

Suddenly a car engine revs behind me, and in my already panicked mood, and the little jump i do causes my iPod to drop into the road with a sad crunch. I've had it for years, and it's been my constant companion. I'm immediately furious at the asshole behind me, and turn to yell at the jerk who caused it.

He's in a green Toyota, probably made in the 90's. Not the coolest car, but better than my ride at the moment. Behind the wheel is a girl in her late teens, probably my age or a little older, and my anger is immediately lessened. As I stand looking at her, she beckons for me to come over.

A weight drops in my stomach as I quickly bend down to pick up my iPod. The screen is completely shattered, and pushing the power button does nothing. I slip it into my pocket and give it a little caring pat before I move towards the driver's side of the girls car.

As I approach, the window rolls down and she gives me a smile as she pushes a lock of brown hair out of her face.

"Hey, you lost? Don't see many hitchhiker's around here." she says as I get to the window.

Alert to the environment after my ordeal, my response is quick and distracted. "Yeah, something like that." I say quickly before glancing around quickly. The fog still hides all but the closest trees, and I suddenly feel very exposed next to the noisy car and its bright headlights.

"Would you like a ride into town? You've got a serious walk left to go on foot." she says jokingly.

"Sure, that would be great." is my response. Meeting the first hospitable person since I woke up brings a grin to my face, and I walk to the other side of the car.

As I open the door and sit in the seat, I'm greeted with the pleasant smell known as girl. That, and the comfortable seat mixed in with my short days events, make me immediately want to take a nap. Or at least close my eyes.

As she starts to drive, I suddenly realize that I did just that when she asks "So what's your name? You seem like you've had a rough day."

My eyes snap open at her question. I turn to look at her and im greeted by two bright blue eyes. I've never been good at dealing with girls, let alone pretty ones I've just met. I realize that I've been staring at her like a moron when her eyes quickly dart back to the road.

"My names Philip. Philip Morris, thanks for the ride." I somehow manage to say without my voice cracking. "And yeah, it's been some day."

"So, where are you from Philip? Or do you prefer Phil?" she asks simply.

But my brain catches on fire when she asks this. Where am I from? Oh god... I don't know where I'm from. Then I realize: Phil. Phillip Morris is not my name. When I was younger we used to call cigarettes Phils because that's the company that makes Marlboro cigarettes and we thought it was funny. I quickly pull the pack out of my back pocket that I carry with me. There it is on the side: Philip Morris USA.

Her voice suddenly breaks my focus, and she says with a laugh "Hey, I don't have anything against smokers but you should really ask first before you light up. Or at least offer me one."

As I look at her she is smiling, but that quickly fades as she sees the expression on my face, which must be alarmingly shocked at the moment.

"What... What is it?" she asks, suddenly scared. She doesn't move much, but I can tell she gets more tense. Maybe she assumes that I'm going to attack her. Or that I'm crazy, which at this point might be right.

"N-no." I respond. "just... Philip isn't my name. It's the name of the company that makes these cigarettes. And... I have no idea where I'm from." I manage to say. I suddenly start searching my brain for answers to these questions even as she gives me an appalled look.

I remember some things though. I'm 18 and I live to read. I can remember when I was little falling out of a tree-house that me and my sister built. Or... Was is my friend? Wait, wasn't it the monkey bars in grade school? No, that's not right. My favorite food... Pizza? No, I like Chinese food. Or was it German?

"Are you joking around with me? Because that's not really funny." she says with an unsure, but worried, tone.

"No... I really don't know. All I remember is waking up in the road an hour ago." I tell her earnestly. "There was this woman talking to me in the woods, and then someone attacked her and dragged her off an I chased them-"

I stop as she looks at me like I'm crazy. The smile from before is gone, and has been replaced by a straight face, and eyes that have lost their cheerfulness.

"You need to get out of my car." she says. I havent noticed that we have stopped at the side of the road.

Frantic, I try to rationalize with her. "Wait, I know it sounds crazy but-"

"Out, now." she says sternly. She is staring straight ahead and says nothing. Her expression is angry for some reason, and she grips the wheel tightly with two hands.

I decide not to say anything more, and open the door before I step out.

"Thank you for the ride." is all I say before stepping out of the car into the dense fog that still holds this place captive.

* * *

**Phew, done. That took a lot out of me.**

**Since the story is just starting off this is all being done as I go. Now that we are getting closer to the town, it's probably time for me to make some plans.**

**If you have any idea for as to where in the Silent Hill area Phil should be, Im open to ideas. Of course we will eventually be visiting the town proper, but I'd be willing to have him make some detours along the way if anyone has some cool things he could do in the mean time.**

**Anyway, thanks a ton for reading. Excuse anything that doesn't make sense, such as nobody telling Phil who they are. I'm doing this on purpose and it will be explained later. Phil has some demons in his past, he just doesn't know yet...**

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn...**


End file.
